This invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing a vehicle, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for stopping and parking a commercial vehicle.
Theft of commercial vehicles, especially those hauling hazardous or flammable materials, is becoming a major issue of concern throughout the world. Vehicles hauling such materials can be stolen or hijacked and used to cause mass destruction. Additionally, a commercial vehicle may need to be stopped for reasons other than suspected terrorism. This may include any potential reason where the continued path of the vehicle may create a potentially dangerous situation.
Currently, there is no known method of stopping a commercial vehicle remotely without the use of an external force. In many situations, an external force that is employed to stop a commercial vehicle, including blowing out tires, blocking the path of the vehicle, and ramming the vehicle, can be extremely dangerous and lead to deadly outcomes. Accordingly, a need exists for remotely stopping a commercial vehicle in a controlled and safe manner.
Additionally, a need exists to provide further security to parked commercial vehicles, especially those that may cause destruction prior to being able to be stopped by a remote system.